


Whats Love Got To Do With It?

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a hunter has its ups and downs... Being in a realtionship with the king of Hell can be tireing, pissing off Lucifer? Priceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King and I

You just cant sleep... The fact that it is so damn Hot tonight is only part of the problem.. You toss and turn trying to get comfortable, but finally give up.. You pry yourself out of the sticky sheets and pad bare foot to the open motel window, banging your knee on the nonworking airconditioner.

" Why are you even here? decoration?" You ask it rubbing your knee cap. You can see the Impala from your room. You had been with the Sam and Dean (your on again and off again boyfriend) for a long time now.... They always seem to be there for you and you them... But theres another you hold dear to your heart.... One who you never thought you would and that is why you are having such a hard time sleeping, you haven't heard from him in over a month and that was so unusual since that fatefull day.

Dean was dead..... even saying the words out loud didnt make it seem real. Sammy? Well he was dead on the inside just a walking shell of a man trying everything he could to bring Dean back to the two of you. But you knew even if he didnt want to admit it, that there was only one person that could help you.. You stand alone in the bunkers large library saying his name over and over like achild saying a bedtime prayer. 

" You called?" he asked in a british drawl. You turn to face him. He was dressed all in black, very destinguished looking, and very sexy.

" Crowley you have to bring Dean back to us... Please.." you beg.

" Why would I want to do that?" He asks watching you. 

" Because you need him as much as we do... " you tell him tears filling your eyes. Its killing you to have to grovel especially to this man, but for Dean and Sam you'll do what ever you have to.

Crowley reaches out and takes your hand. you stiffen as he kisses it softly.

"And whats in it for me?" he asks 

" What ever you want?" you say not taking your eyes off of him.

" I want you...?" he tells you.

" My soul?" you asks nervously... you had expected this and was more then willing to sell your soul for Deans.

" Among other things.." he says smiling. your heart skips a beat and you nod. He watches you saying nothing. The silence of the room is killing you but for the first time in forever you are afraid to speak... 

" Let me elaborate.... If you make this deal you will be mine..... on call 24 hrs a day.. to do as I say no matter what... All you will want is to please me in every way...... " He says.... God help you, you did want that.... you want him in every way.... for him to take control of you and use you how ever he wished...... and if you get Dean back in the process it will make it even better. 

" Ok..." you tell him. He pulls you to him and presses his lips to yours.. When you open your eyes you are in a bedroom.... His room you realize.. There is nothing more then a king size bed and a tall thrown like chair. The head board of the bed is cast iorn and black metal roses intertwine around it. Crowley takes off his coat, folds it neatly and lays it across the back of the chair. Then he positions him self on the bed, his long legs strertched out as he leans his back against the headbored. He crosses his ankles and watches you as if watching a football game or something.. He looked so relaxed and yet you were so nervous. He says nothing just looks at you with raised eyebrows as if to say what are you waitng for. Slowly you slip your shirt over your head and drop it on the floor revealing your red laced bra. He raises an eyebrow, then smiles.

" Lets see if its a matching set." his accent seems to get thicker the more arroused he gets you notice.... as you slowly slip out of your tight jeans so he can see the thin red lacey panites. Your heart quickens as you stand there letting him inspect his new toy.... He waves you to him and you start to walk to his side of the bed. But before you can move he holds up his hand and stops you.

" Crawl to me." he orders. Imediatley you climb on to the bed and crawl like a tigeress accross the bed straddling his masculine body. You sit up so that his waist is directly between your thighs. Your heart is beating so heard your sure that it is going to explode. Crowley runs his rough hands gently over your smooth bare skin letting them rest on the back of your bra. In one quick move he has un snapped it and removes it from your body allowing your breast to be exsposed. With out taking his eyes from yours he drops it on the side of the bed. His hands graps you hard and pulls you to his lips. He groans his pleasure and you find your self excited to be apart of his arrousal. 

" (y/n) I have waited patiently for you to come to me like this..... Knowing that sooner or later you would be mine." he says as he pushes you away to look at you again. You smile still finding it hard to talk. You begin to kiss his neck as he twines his fingers into your (y/hc) hair, he yanks your head back and you feel a since of belonging... He holds your head back not letting go of your hair and stares into your eyes. 

" I call the shots.... remember that." he says 

" Yes my king.." you say and he lets go of you. His hands lift your hip up and you stay like that waiting for him to tell you when to move. He rips the thin band of your underware and pulls it away leaving your naked. He gives you a nod and you set to work undoing his belt and removing his pants. The next hour is spent in a wonderful blurr. He did things to you that you didnt even know was possible he made you scream his name in agony and in delight. When he was done you set there drained but pleased. 

" Well done my pet." he said as you laid sprawled out on his bed, trying to catch your breath. 

" (y/n)? (Y/N)!?" 

You open your eyes to find yourself laying on the bunkers floor between two large desk. Both Sam and Dean are standing over top of you...

" Dean! Your alive!" You say sitting up and pulling him to you.... He pulls you up to your feet and hugs you.

" Where have you been?" Sam asks.

"The last thing I remember is being in the library," You lie. " And you... you were dead." you say to Dean The guys look at you confused.

"(Y/N) that was weeks ago." Sam tells you.

" What? No that was just today." you mutter.

" No." Dean says.. I came to and you were gone... we've been looking for you night and day, but it was like you fell off the face of the earth." Dean says.

Really you think I was there for weeks? We made love for weeks? A smile falls across your lips.

" Are you sure your ok?" Dean asks.... 

" Yeah.... Im gonna go take a shower." you mutter.

 

That was the first time you were at Crowley's beck and call, what was wrong with you? God help you..... you loved being his slave... his pet... but why had it been so long since you last saw him.... 

There was a knock on the door snapping you out of your memory.... 

" Sorry Dean no air here either." You say as you go to open the door.. With out looking you swing it open, but your smile fades when you see a pizza deliveryman. 

" Got your pizza lady." He says 

"Um you have the wrong room... I didn't order a pizza." you tell him.

" You sure?" he asks. Suddenly his eyes turn jet black.


	2. Lessons Learned

You try to slam the door shut but the demon forces it open knocking you to the floor. His tall lean African American body leans over top of you and you crab walk backwards to try and get away. 

" remeber me?" he asks. you look up at him sure of only one thing. In your line of work you had pissed off alot of these guys other than that you had no idea which one this was.

" Sorry no i dont." you say as you pin yourself between the bed and your attacker. The man looks at you angrily 

" Well let me remind you." he says as he grabs you by the hair and lifts you off your feet. He throws you acrross the small room as if you were a rag doll. you hit the wall hard and slid to the floor. 

" Sorry still doesnt ring a bell." you hiss as you attempt to get up. The demon is fast and snags you flinging you back onto the bed. Your head is killing you and your pretty sure you can feel blood. You try to roll off the bed but he flips you back over and with the wave of a hand you slide up the wall behind the bed and stick there. 

" You cant touch me.... Im protected remember?" you manage to say. The demon laughs hard.

"Not anymor bitch." he hisses. " There's a new sheriff in Hell and he has a bounty out for you.... he wants you alive but dont give a shit if your damanged...." he says as a smile crosses his face. Out of no where he pulls out a long sharp knife and holds it to your kneck.. slowly he traces your body down to your navel as you are pinned helpless to the wall. The demon locks eyes with you and you know something bad is about to happen.... Instantly he slams jabs the knife into your right side and you scream as the shirt and your flesh both tear. As if right on cue there is pounding on your door and Dean is calling your name.

" Looks like we have company." you say as tears fil your eyes. The Demon digs the knife deeper and you scream again the door is kicked in. Sam and Dean stare at you pinned up on the wall. The demon hisses and before they can move he flees out the window. Sam takes off after him as you fall on to the bed face first. Dean roll s you over and you whimper from the pain.

" God! ( Y/N)..." he says when he sees the blood.

" Sorry I tore your shirt." You mumble....

" Just be still, dont move!" he orders. he leaves but is back soon with the first aide kit. 

" Sam...." you say worried.

" Im back." he says from the door way out of breath.

" Tell me you got the son of a bitch!" Dean says through the gritted teeth.

" no." He said. Dean cussed as he took out a pair of scissors from the first aide kit and cut away the bloody shirt. You need stitches. He tells you. You give a small nod and brace your self for the pain that was about to come. Dean poured what felt like battery acid on the wound and you cry out.

"Sorry babe." He says and you give a small nod as sweat begins to form on your head. Sam helps Dean the best he can to make the process go aster but not quite fast enough as the room begins to spin.

"Guys I'm gonna pass out." You say

"No...no.. Stay with me OK babe?" Dean tells you. But hard as you try the room goes dark .

"(Y/n)!." You hear both brothers say at once but it's to late pain wins and you pass out cold


	3. The Dream

You open your eyes expecting to see the smiling faces of Dean and Sam Winchester. Instead you them are in your room at the bunker alone.. Its quiet..... to damn quiet and you swoftly climb out of bed. You are still wearing Deans t-shirt the comfy one that says Tackle me accross the front. You suddenly remember the attack at the motel and instantly touch the wounded area.... But there's nothing there... no cut no stitches even the shirt is in tact. 

"Was I dreaming?" you wonder.... you walk with ease out into the hall way listening for anysound at alll but hearing nothing.... You look into Deans room and then Sams only to find empty.

" Hello? you call out as you make your way down the hall. You glance into the library.... again no one... You head into the dinning area to find still nothing.... surely the guys wouldnt have just left and not told you. The emptiness is giving off the feel of an old haunted house, as if someone or somethng was going to jump out at you at anymoment.. You carefully go into the Kitchen to find Dean and Sam.. Dean sits in front of a bowl of Sugar Pops spoon frozen half way to his mouth. Sam standing pouring himself a cup of coffee but even the hot liquid has stopped as it moves from the pot to his cup. 

" Guys? you say as you wave a hand in front of Dean who neither moves or says anything. You make your way to Sam and do the same thing only to get the same response.... You stand there looking at them more confused then scared. That is until the room changes and you find your self in a cold dark room.... There is a sound and you turn to see Your king chained to the wall. You run to him... and fall at his feet weeping... His face is covered with dry blood and cuts. He looks down at you and trys to smile. 

" Do not cry pet." he whispers hoarsly.

" But sir.... I cannot help it ... to see you like this breaks my heart." you tell him.

" How about a kiss my pets?" he says. You stand and put you hands gently on each side of his face then standing on your toes press your lips to his as you close your eyes... You open your eyes and he is gone. There is the sound of clapping behind you and you spin to see Castiel watching you applauding. 

" Cass? What's going on?" you ask 

" What an amazing performance.... you would surely give Shakespear a run for his money." the angel says.... You approach the angel as anger seeps into you.

" Tell me what's going on!" you snap. 

" SILENCE TRAITOR!" he yells and you jump at the sound of his voice... You had never heard Castiel holller.... As matter of fact in all the years you had known him he hadnt even raised his voice.

" What is the matter with you?" You ask

"I do not associate with those who sleep in the Devils bed." He tells you turning his back to you.

" Wait... You dont understand!" you say as you pull on his trench coat trying to get him to face you....

" Leave him alone.. " You turn to see Sam standing next to you his hands crossed over his chest. 

" Sam.. Where are we? Whats going on?" You ask 

"We should have let that demon kill you.' he says sounding like a father who is scolding a child.

" You dont mean that Sam.... I love you guys.... " you say tears filling your eyes.

"You love us? After what you did? How do you think my brother is going to feel when i tell him?"He asks angrily...

" Tell me what?" Dean says. He seems so happy as he walks up to you and puts an arm around you. he nuzzles your neck and kisses you softly. You turn and place your lips to his and kiss him with so much passion that you dont ever want it to stop. Sam clears his throat and Dean looks at him still smiling... Sam waves him over and he starts toward him curious.... you reach out to stop him but he just smiles at you then continues to Sam. Sam speaks to him quietly and you have no idea what he is saying until Dean looks at you his smile gone.... instead he is full of hurt and anger.

"why?" He asks finally. 

" Noooo. you dont understand." you say. Suddenly your side begins to hurt as if on fire.... you look down to see blood.. alot of blood.. you place your hand to your side. and look back up at the Winchesters as they watch you not caring what is happening to you.. Suddenly fire dances around your feet.. 

" Dean help me! you beg.... but he turns from you. you can feel the flames and heat and you cry out scared....

 

" You open your eyes to see the back of the Impala where the guys had layed you...

" Dean.... she's not looking so good." you hear Sam .

" Hang on baby you hear me?" Dean says from behind the wheel. 

you try to answer him but it comes out in just a moan.... 

 

' Were almost to the hospital..... just hold on...." he says, as Sam tries to comfort you by reaching over the seat and taking your hand.

" Im sorry.." you moan before drifting off again.


	4. Back to reality

You wake to find your self in a hospital bed,. Sam is standing there looking out the window.

" Where am I?" you ask groggedly Sam looks at you and a smile spreads accross his face reveiling his deep dimples.

" Hey.... he says " Your at methodist hospital in Jacksonville Georgia" he tells you. You try to sit up but struggle with it because of the IV in your arm. 

" What happened?" you ask

" After you were attacked at the motel Dean stitched you up but while on the road you gopt an infection. This was the closest Hospital we could get you too. Oh if the DR asks you were mugged and we took you to one of those half ass clinics... They stitched you up but on the way home you got sick. It's half true anyway." He says. You give a small nodd.

" Wheres Dean?" you ask. 

" I sent him to get a shower at a nearby motel... He was getting a little ripe." he joked.

" How long have I been here?" You asked.

" Four almost 5 days." He tells you.

"My God ive beenout that long?" you ask

" Pretty much... you would come to once in awhile.. mumbling about how sorry you were, and sometthing about Crowley?" He says. Your eyes widen.... 

" Crowley? What did I say?" you ask nervously.

" You werent making alot of sense it was kind of jumbled really... We figured it was because of the infection." Sam says. The way he looked at you , you could tell that he was waiting for you to confirm that.... but before you could speak the door opened and in Walked Dean. His eyes grew with excitment when he saw you were sitting up and talking.

" Damn it Sammy I told you to call me if she came too." He said rushing to your side.

" She JUST woke up Dean.." Sam said defensivly.

" How are you feeling?" he asked holding your hand.

" Ok I guess.. " you say with a smile. Dean leaned incarefully and pressed his lips to yours. Sam shifted uncomfortably and then said.

" Ill uh go find the Dr." After a long gentle kiss Dean pulled away.

" Im so sorry babe this is all my fault." He says.

" What are you talking about? Im the idiot that let him into my room." You tell him as the two of you lock eyes.

" No I should have been there... I should have insisted I stay with you." He says. you laugh.

"Dean we talked about this.... you wanted to take things slow remember? If you had stayed with me.... no way we would have taken things slow." you say with a chuckle.

" I was stupid..... I guess I was afraid that......." He stopped as if trying to figure out the right words.

" Hey no chic flick moments remember?" You tease. Dean Chuckles 

" That's why I love you.... You get me." He says. 

" Wait did Mr No comitment just say he loved me?" You ask amused.

" Yeah well dont read to much into I love Sam too. " He says awkwardly . You look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

" Really?" You joke

" You know what I mean... Where family.." He says.

" Oh Ok So you and I are family?" You ask turning serious.

" Yes.... no.... Hell i dont know what we are..." He says running his fingers through his hair.

" It's alright Dean.... I understand..." you lie hiding your feelings.

" You do?" He says surprised.

" Sure.. You love me a like a step sister.. Im family with bennifits." you say.. Dean looks at you confused.

" Um you always did have a way with words (Y/N)" He says.

The two of you bust into laughter.

" Hey that;s what I like to hear." You look up to see a man in a white coat carring a clip board. Sam is standing behind him

" Hello (Y/N), im Dr Tenten... How are you feeling?" He asks.

" Um ok I guess." You say.

" lets take a look at those stitches." he says as he pulls up your hospital gown.

" No more redness.. That's good. Are in any pain?" He asks.

" Maybe a little but not much." You tell him. He checks the chart. 

"Vitals are all good. no more fever.. I think if there's no more problems... you can probably get out of here tomorrow." He says. 

" Awesome.." Dean says.

" That;s great Doc.. Thanks for everything." You say.

" no thank your brothers here. If they hadnt gotten you here when they did... The outcome could have been a lot worse." he tells you. 

" Yeah I think I'll keep um."You reply.

The DR shakes Sam and Deans hands before leaving.

" Can I get you something?" Sam asks.

" I am hungry." you say. 

" Ilkl go get you something." Sam says, leaving. You look at Dean

" Maybe you should go with him. Lord knows what he'll bring back." you say. 

" your probably right... he'll have something gluten free for sure." Dean agrees " Be right back." He says giving you a peck on the cheek. After he was gone you looked toward the corner of the room.

" You can show yourself now." you say. Instantly Castiel appears.

" How are you?" He asks.

" Ill be ok." You say. " Why were you hiding?" you ask your angel friend.

" I needed to talk to you, but I didnt want them to know." he says.

" How did you know I was here?" He asks as he approaches you. You look at him funny. Something was up. Castiel knew you were born with the ability to hear angels. You were one of the few humans who could hear their true voices.

" Lucky guess." you say suspicously.

" I need to show you something." He says.

" Now? Um Im kind of out of comission right now." you tell him.

" It wont be long.." He tells you as he touches your arm immediatley you are transported from the hospital... Only to find yourself in Crowley's lare. four demons stand nearby.Your heart quickens.

 

" What are we doing here Cass?" you ask 

" Well actually Im not Casstiel. Hes just sharing his vessel with me." 

" Lucifer" you gasp.

Cass or at least what looks like Cass smiles. 

" Crowley did say you were very smart. And very talented." He replies in a perverted kind of way.

|"Where is my King?" You ask standing your ground.

" Your King? Your king has fallen." He snaps his fingers and one of the demons pulls open the steal door. Crowley is pulled out of the dark hole. you heart sinks when you see him chained like some kind of animal.. You run to him 

" My king... What has he done to you?" you ask as you cover him with gentle kisses. Lucifer stands there watching you for amoment as if amused then snaps his fingers again. One of the demons grabs you and pulls you away. you reconize him as the Demon who had attacked you in the motel. Heou drags you to Lucifer and pushes you to the ground. 

" Im your King now. And if you want to save this poor excuse of a demon then you'll treat me with the respect I deserve." he hisses.

" You'll never be the King that Crowley is.." You insist. Lucifer grabs you and forces you to your feet. 

" You little bitch Your going to help me... Or not only will I destroy him but I'll take out the others as well." He hisses.

" What do you want me to do?" You ask. 

" We'll get to that. But first let's find out exactly what it is that He finds so attractive about you." Lucifer says. He sends the other Demons away. Except for Crowley.

 

" Seems if Im going to be in charge I should get the same bennifits as your former owner dont you think?" Lucifer spins you around to face Crowley.  
" Figure the least I can do is let him watch... Dont you agree?" He says.

Then from behind he rips the hospital gown from your body.... You stand there in just your panties The look on Crowleys face is pure anger. He opens his mouth to say something but no sound comes fromhim. Casstiels lips kiss the back of your neck... As his hands reach around your waist. His fingers make their way down your sides then stop at your hips. He turns you back around to face him. You stare into the face Castiel your friend... And will him to stop this.... And for a second you thought he would but then he forced himself on you.. Even though you know that it's not Castiel not really you cant help but see his face even when you close your eyes.  
u  
It seems to last forever but finally he's done with you as you lay in a heap on the floor crying he looks down at you.. 

" I'll be in touch." he says then instanly you are back in the hospital room back in the bed dressed in the gown. Dean and Sam come in carrying a tray of food.

" Good think I went you should have seen what he was going to bring you." Dean says as they set down the tray.

" Hey whats the matter?" Dean asks..

" I want to go home now." you say as tears roll down your face.

" Babe what happened?" Dean asks as he tries to comfort you.. Sam stands at the foot of the bed.. But all you can say is 

" I want to go home..... Please take me home Now." 

 

It had taken alot of convincing but some how they managed to get you discharged dressed and back into the Impala. You sat between the two brothers in the front seat. Sam drove while Dean wrapped a protective arm around you.. He tries to get you to tell him but you can't.. You try close your eyes and listen to the music but you cant do that either. Everytime you close your eyes you see Casstiel..., Sweet caring Cass doing unspeakable things. So you do the only thing you can.. You lean against Dean and cry.


	5. Game on!

The ride back to the bunker was long and silent.... Dean never let you out of his sight and when he did he made damn sure that Sam was with you. Which was fine with you, because every single person you came in contact put you on red alert... even the kind waitress at your favorite dine and puke truck stop made you cringe when she welcomed you back... Dean and Sam both had noticed the change in you since that night at the hospital but seeing as how you had yet to tell them what happened they had no clue as to what to do..... Dean pulled the Impala into a small gas station and filled it up while you and Sam went inside... You motioned to Sam that you were going to the bathroom and he nodded as he grabbed a few snacks before paying for the gas..... You stepped into the small bathroom and locked the door behind you. You glanced in the dirty cracked mirror above the sink. Even with the grime on it you could still tell that you were an absolute mess. There were bags under your eyes from the lack of sleep you were getting also your hair... my God your hair! Your total apperance would make a homeless person run screaming. You tossed water on your face and tried your best to look half way desent.. Then after using the facility you excited only to almost bump directly into Dean standing in front of the door.

" Hey.... It's all yours." You say smiling.

" No im good." He says smiling 

"Dean.... I was thinking.... Could we maybe check into a local for a while? It's hard for me to sleep in the car with my stitches." You lie.. " Plus I could really use a shower." You say..  
Dean looks at you for a moment before answering.

" Yeah sure if you want to.. Next motel we come to we'll stop." He says. You give him a smile and walk back to the car with him on your heels.

True to his word about an hr later you are all checked into a cheap motel.... Dean had insisted that the three of you get only one room even though you tell him it's not necesarry.

The first thing you do is hop into the shower.... Making sure to keep the door open... You let the hot water run against your skin hoping that the memories of what Lucifer had done would go down the drain as well. When the water finally ran cold you stepped out and hurriedly dried... You were no longer at ease in your own skin..... And even dressed while you were still damp.

You stepped out of the bathroom to find Dean and Sam watching you, You can tell by the looks on their faces that the conversation they were having had ended abrutly and you tried to smile at them.

" Feel better?" Dean asked..

" yeah." You say towel drying your hair.

" (Y/N) we need to talk." Sam tells you and you freeze for just a second before turniing to look at them.

" About?" you ask.

" About why you just had to leave the hospital all of a sudden...... What happened ?" Dean asked. You shrugged.

" I just dont like hospitals." You say as you start to brush your (Y/H/C) hair. Dean comes up next to you and puts his hands on your shoulders. Imedieatly you go into defense mode and push him away.

" DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" You yell. Both he and Sam look at you as if your head had just spun clean around. Dean raised his hands to show you he want going to hurt you.

" OK Im sorry." He says.

" No...no im sorry.... REally Dean i dont know what is wrong with me." you say starting to shake.... 

" Tell us what happened (Y/N)... So we can at least try to understand what is going on." Sam says stepping next to his brother. You sit on the end of the bed and put your head in your hands. Tey were right it was time they knew.... 

 

You sat there in that motel and told them everything Lucifer had done..... Even how he had used Casstiels body to do those horrible things... The only thing you had not told them was about you and your king. ..... About how you missed him.. his touch.... His kisses... his accent.... How he made you feel special.... and dirty but in a good way... No those things they must never know.... When you were done you looked up at Sam and Dean The looks on their faces was mixed... Sam he was looking at you with sad eyes but at the same time there was a hint of anger but not at you you could tell that. Dean.... Dean was another story he stared at you saying nothing he was fuming.... you could feel the hatred forming from him. He stood up and kicked the wooden chair over then picked it up and threw it leaving a dent in the motel wall.

" I'm sorry." you whispered but either he didnt hear you or didnt care. Sam sat next to you and put his arm around you....

" Dean?" He said in a hushed tone.

" Im sorry (Y/N) im not mad at you.... I just..." he said searching his words..." Lucifer is going to pay... im going to kill him myself." He hisses.

" you cant!" you exclaim "not while he's still inside Casstiel." Dean cusses under his breath.

" Where's Crowley in all this?" Dean asks still sounding angry but you can tell he is doing his best to keep calm. You shrug.... afraid that if you say anything elase all of the truth will come out.

"Ill be back." he says and storms out of the room..

" Sam what have I done?" you ask as tears fill your eyes..

" You havent done anything......" he tells you as he gently kisses your forehead.  
"


	6. Chapter 6

Youre not sure how, but with Sam standing guard you managed to get some sleep... 

You are standing in the middle of a deserted street. The moon is full and bright and it gives off enough light that you can see everything around you. There are a few houses lining the street but they appear to be no life inside them. 

" Every one must be asleep." you think as you begin to walk. You are wearing a black form fitting dress, that reaches to your ankles. It has a white laced choker and lace around the wrist. For some reason you are bare foot and the hard payment is wet as if you just missed a spring time rain.. TheHe quietness of the area is actually calming and you have no idea where you are going but you are most happy to be going. You can see a streetlight at the end of the street and a darkfigure standing under it.. Your heart quickens a bit when you realize who it is and you begin to run toward him.... He stands there smiling as he waits for you... he has a closed umbrella in his hand and is using it as a cane. You cant seem to get to him fast enough but when you do your throw your arms around his neck and cover his mouth with kisses.

 

" Crowley? If Im dreaming I hope I never wake up." you say as the two of you hold one another under the light.

" Well I suppose technically you are dreaming... But I am me I assure you.. I managed to get away from his ass and this was the safest way for me to come and see my pet." Crowley purrs in your ear...

" So you are really real?" You ask.

" Yes as real as the night is long." he says.

" Now let me look at you." he says in an athroative tone and you step back. You spread your legs as far apart as you can in the dress and claps your hands behind your back. Pushing your chest out you wait as he slowly circles you. When he is infront of you again he smiles.... 

"I am sorry for what he did to you my dear...." he says his mood changing....

" I will be ok sir... now that I know that you are away from him." you say.

" Never the less.... he shall pay for what he has done." He tells you. " You need to go back... " 

 

" But I dont want to... I want to stay with you." You interupt. 

" I know child but you must get a message to our friends the Winchesters..... Tell them to meet me at the old church burned out church on fith and vine at 6..... I'll fill them in when they get there." Crowley tells you. 

"Ok." You say with a nod.

Crowley pulls you close and presses his loving British lips to yours. Your heart flutters and you want to hold him forever... To stay with him forever in the saftey of his caring arms. 

He pulls away and you open your eyes to find yourself back in the motel room... You are tucked in one of the beds and Dean and Sam are talking softly. You sit up and they look at you. 

.   
" Hey... Did you have a good nap?" Dan as he crosses the room to you. You nod and welcome his arms.

"| have a message from Crowley." you tell them. The two brothers look at you and then each other.

" What?" Dean asks you.

" He came to me in my dream. He has a plan to get rid Lucifer but you need to meet him at the old burnt out church at 6." You relay the message.

It had taken alot of begging but finally they agreed to let you go with them. You stood inside the church with the Winchesters 

" Where the hell is he?" Dean snapped looking at you. You shrug nervously.

" No need to get your panties in a bunch." Crowley said as he stepped out of the shadows. You couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. You felt Sam watching you and you instatly turned your smile into that of a stern hunter.

"So (YN) said you have plan?" Dean asks 

" You bet your lilly white ass I do." he replied with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The four of you stand inside the abandoned ware house. You were so nervous what if this didn't work? What if he told the guys the truth would they believe him? Worse yet what if.....you couldn't let the thought in to your mind.He was never going to touch you again. Dean would make sure of that. You watched the handsome hunter.as he hurried to get things ready. God you loved him... You loved Crowley too of course, but in a different way. Crowley was your forbidden fruit. Dean.. Not that he was forbidden but he was like a wild stallion untameable.. But yet practically ever female would love to try. He looked up and saw him watching you. You smile sweetly and he crosses the floor to you.

"You really shouldn't be here." He says looking deep into your eyes.

"I have to be here Dean..I have to show him that he hasn't broken me....besides you'll keep me safe right?" You smile at him,and he smiles back.

"With every breath I have." He says.

"Then I have nothing to worry about." You say. You reach up and grab the back of his neck and gently pull his lips to yours. He wraps his strong arms around your back and claps his hands traping you. The kiss is deep and a moan escapes his lips. Crowley clears his throat and the two of you pull your lips apart but stay there locked in each other's arms.

"I hate to break up this little highschool prom moment but we have a job to do." He says in a deep British growl. Dean breaks eye contact with you and gives him a side glance.

"He's right. But we will pick this up later." He says giving you another Peck before he leaves.

Crowley leans in and whispers gruffly.

"Your going to pay for that." He tells you.

"Yes sir." You reply softly eyes focused on Dean and Sam.

 15minutes later.

"Are we sure this spell is going to work?" Sam asks

"I'm telling you moose. This spell will knock him out long enough to get him bound. After that you exercise the bastard out of Castiel and send his ass back to the cage" Crowley says.

"And if we can't exercise him?" Sam asks

"Then you kil the damn angel with Lucifer inside and be done with both of them." He replies

"No!" You exclaim. All three men look at you.

"You can't kill Cass! He's our friend." You beg.

"Casualties of war my pet." He says calmly but the look on his face tells you you just got another day of punishment.

"We're not killing Cass. Don't worry." Dean insist. And you relax a bit.

Crowley rolled his eyes. Fine first things first. Let's catch the bastard then decide what to do with him." Crowley says.

"Castiel! Got something for you... Come on man get down here." Dean calls.

There is a sound of wings and then Cass is standing before you.

"I see you've found crowley." He says be fore he can take a step Sam lights a match and tosses it to the ground setting the Angels snare on fire.


	8. The secrets out.

"surly you don't think this simple trap will hold me?" Lucifer says amused.

"It will long enough." Dean replies. As he takes out the spell Crowley had given him.

"Why.. (y/n) how nice to see you again." Cass says. No not Cass you have to remind yourself, he might be in there somewhere but that's not him talking. 

"You don't get to talk to her." Dean hissed. 

Dean took out the spell Crowley had given him and began to ramble off the words.

Lucifer looked as if he suddenly had a bad headache but continued to smile.

 

"You remember are special night (y/n)? It was really magical wasn't it." He said locking eyes with you. Dean continued the spell and Lucifer stumbled a bit but quickly recovered.

"Tell the truth sweet cheeks.. What we have is way better than what ever it is you and our friend Crowley have going." He says. Dean stopped and looked up shocked at him and then You. You look down to ashamed to look him in the eyes.

"Well well I see your friends didn't know about the 50's shade of Gray you got going on with Your King." Lucifer says.

"Dean! Don't stop!" Sam yells Dean went back to the spell you felt sick and had to dart from the room.

Minutes later Sam came out to check on you.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea... is he???" You stammer.

"He's out. We're moving him back to the bunker." Sam says. You give a small nod and follow him back their car.

Dean is sitting behind the wheel.

"Where's Lucifer?" You ask him as you slide into the empty back seat.

"Trunk." Is the only word he says refusing to look at you.

The ride back to the bunker was silent and you felt like a child just caught out past curfew .

Once back at the Bunker You went directly to room while the guys delt with your new guest.

Your not sure when but at some point you must have dosed off because when you woke the clock by your bed said two am. Slowly you slip out of your room and quietly head toward the kitchen. The whole place was silent and you figured the guys were still with Lucifer. But as you rounded the corner you saw Sam sitting at the table eyes y lies to some old book.

"Hey." You say.

"Hi... sleep well?"Sam asked kindly.

"I guess.. Where you able to save Cass?" You ask. Sam shook his head.

"Not yet.... Lucifer is much more powerful then the average demon... This could take days." He tells you.

You sigh and give a sad smile. Just then Dean walks through the room with a beer in his hand. He shoves past you.

"Dean...." you start 

"Save it." He says stopping but not looking at you.

"I don't know what to say." You tell him. Dean swirled around and faced you.

"Why don't you start with how you could lower yourself to becoming some demons fuck toy!" He snaps.

"Dean...." Sam says 

"What? What Sam? Don't you think we deserve to know why in the hell she would even consider sleeping with Crowley.." he says sounding discussted. 

"At the time I didn't think I had a choice." You says tears fill your eyes.

"What???? He forced you?" Dean asked.

"No... well kind of I don't know." You say.

"Which is it?" He asks.

'I made a deal with him." You say.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" Dean asks. When you don't answer Sam steps up.

"You did it for Dean didn't you. You did it to bring him back to us." He says

 

 

"


	9. I Did it for us

"Yes." You say with a small nodd. Dean stares at You dumbfounded.

" Did you know about this?!" Dean snaps at his brother.

" No. Not for sure , but the thought did cross my mind. Especially when she had disappeared the same time you came back to us." Sam admitted 

"And you didn't mention it?" Dean asked annoyed 

" I wanted talk to her first make sure....but I never got the chance." Sam explained.

"I told you if anything happened to me to look out for her... how could you let this happen!?" Dean yelled.

"Hey I'm standing right here!" You remind them.

" Oh I know.. and trust me I am not done with you yet!" Dean snaps at you.

" What the hell Dean?! I did it to save your life!" You snap back

" I would have rather stayed dead!" He yells back.

" Stupid I didnt do it for you! I did it for Sam and me.....but you wouldn't give a shit about that right?!" You exclaim as you shove past him and dart off to your room. 

You lay on your bed crying when there is a lite knocking on your door "y/n?" Dean called

" Go away Jerk!"you reply with a sniffle. Slowly the door opens and you realize he had picked the lock.

" Y/n I'm sorry I really am. I just.......damn it the thought of you being Put in this situation for me is...... I just God...." he stumbled over his words  
You look at him with red sad eyes.

" Geese don't cry honey....I'm so so sorry I really am.....and Sam and I are gonna fix all of this I swear." He says as he crosses the room to you. He pulls you up to him and presses his lips to yours.....hard and you feel a small moan escaping your lips. Dean's hands make their way up your shirt and cup your breast. He kisses your neck and lays you on the bed. Before you knew hat had happened he had you out of your clothes. Kissing your neck again he traces the length of your body stopping to nip at the inside of your thighs.

"Dean." You moan but he pays you know attention at his head disappears between your legs. You lean back arch your back and enjoy the ride.

An hr later you and Dean lay exhausted in your bed while entangled in each other's arms.

," Damn Winchester were you trying to kill me?" You tease . He smiled sweetly at you.

" No just trying to get you to forgive me for being a douchebag." He says.

"Well that was one hell of an apology.". You say.

"Did it work?" He asked.

" Well put it this way.... I can't freaking wait for our next fight." You say Smiling 

"Why wait?" He asks looking mischievously at you. Before you can protest he covers your mouth with his.


End file.
